


[podfic] I Stuffed My Turkey for This?

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Stiles always picks the cart with the gimpy wheel.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	[podfic] I Stuffed My Turkey for This?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Stuffed My Turkey for This?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507678) by [daisydiversions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Slice of Life, Thanksgiving, Cooking

 **Length:** 00:08:10

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TW\)%20_I%20Stuffed%20My%20Turkey%20for%20This__.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
